


Puppet | 撒谎的话鼻子会变长

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 提米是一个有着黑色披风，穿着红色衣服的小木偶





	

撒慌的话鼻子会变长

01  
提米是一个有着黑色披风，穿着红色衣服的小木偶，他从老人的手里创造出来时，整个家庭已经有了一身黑的蝙蝠爸爸布鲁斯，管家服的爷爷阿尔弗雷德，黑蓝相间的哥哥迪克，还有一个红色脑袋的二哥杰森，只有他是只有眼睛和简单的嘴巴，据说迪克说，那是因为老人在雕刻他的当天被扔在地上的撬棍摔了一跤，这也间接的导致了杰森总是动不动骑上家里那只虎纹猫离家出走四处探险。  
提米对这个世界感到非常好奇，但他是个聪明的孩子，当他出生差不多七天他就已经掌握很多东西了，布鲁斯很少说话，迪克对提米的解释是这样子的：布鲁斯隐藏了很多秘密，但是对木偶来说，最致命的一点就是撒谎鼻子会变长，所以为了不戳破面罩，布鲁斯就选择了沉默。  
“……戳破面罩？”提米歪着头，看着迪克没有一点变化的鼻子，“就这么简单？”  
“当然啦。”迪克捂着鼻子，但提米还是看到他稍微长了一点的鼻头。  
他在撒谎。而提米很善良的任由迪克的鼻子戳穿他的谎话。

02  
布鲁斯经常会在半夜里带着迪克到街上，提米从第一天“出生”就知道这件事，他甚至会偷偷的跟踪他们去看他们做什么，这样的行动在提米“出生”第二十天的时候结束了，迪克拍着他的肩膀用他木头手指敲他的脑袋，发出邦邦邦的声音，“好啦小家伙，今天开始你就是大孩子了，所以你以后可以跟我们一起出来啦。”  
然后迪克的鼻子长了一些，他捂住鼻子连忙说，“其实是布鲁斯发现你在跟踪我们怕你晚上遇到危险所以我们决定与其让你跟着我们不如带着你一起。”  
迪克的鼻子恢复原样之后他才叹了口气，“怎么这样都会变长啊？”  
提米看了看一脸阴沉的布鲁斯，主动抱住迪克蹭了蹭。  
而迪克对此受宠若惊，要知道，平时都是他追着大家给抱抱还被嫌弃，哪会像现在？于是他大喊大叫着对布鲁斯说，“你快看小红鸟抱我了！！”  
布鲁斯对此不屑一顾。

03  
参与到布鲁斯和迪克“夜巡”的行动中去对他来说无疑是兴奋的，他甚至可以听到不存在的心脏在砰砰作响。他知道他们会荡着绳索来往镇子上，他看了无数遍，也偷偷的拿迪克的做过练习。  
但总会有意外，比如他不小心射偏了位置，不小心从屋顶上掉下去。  
然后他听到重物落地的声音。  
木偶是没有痛感的，所以即使摔到地上也无所谓，那些落地的响声会代替他们自身发出痛苦的声音，他们要注意的就是关节有没有问题。提米没有从高处落下的经验，但即使如此他也知道自己发出的落地声也太小了，然后紧接着，他看到一双湛蓝的眼睛。

04  
提米第一次知道除了自家以外的木偶，那是来自相隔不远镇子上的超人克拉克和超级小子康纳，与他们不同的是，对方不需要荡绳索就可以游荡在空中，据说这是因为制作他们的材料是被从魔法森林里带出来的魔法木头。

05  
康纳对此不置可否，他蓝眼睛一眨一眨的看着提米。提米黑披风在身后被风吹着，呼啦啦的，那是他们第一次见面。

06  
有了第一次就会有第二次，有了第二次就会有第三次，有了第三次就会有很多次。  
时间渐长，提米荡绳索的功夫也越来越好，布鲁斯迪克和他也并不总是在一起夜巡，那个叫克拉克的木偶会拽着他的披风到什么正义木头的地方做一些他们不知道的事情，这时候迪克就会负责起哥谭小镇，提米当然也会参与其中，但他总是会偷偷的，小声的叫康纳名字，然后康纳就会在他们夜巡结束后出现。  
每次一起聊天或者看星星看月亮看日出谈人生谈理想闲话家常的时候提米就在想康纳的超级听力究竟能听到什么程度。

07  
提米也这样问了，康纳回答说，“你在哥谭小声的叫我名字，我在北极都可以听到那是你。”  
“但是你刚才说话的时候没有听到我的声音。”提米抱着膝盖坐在屋顶，泛着鱼肚皮的天空被即将出现的太阳染得通红通红的，包括提米和康纳的脸。  
“啊……”康纳愣了一下，“你刚才没说话啊。”  
提米现在也不说话了，然后他反问康纳知不知道布鲁斯为什么不说话。  
“嗯……为什么？”康纳想了想，“想让自己看起来阴森恐怖？”  
或许也有这个关系？提米歪着头想了想，但他还是没有接着康纳刚才的话来说。  
他确实说话了，在心里。但是提米知道自己一张口鼻子一定会长长。

08  
老爷爷在提米某次夜巡回来的时候完成了最小的那个木偶，小木偶达米安一见他们就皱着一张脸，说，“我讨厌你们。”然后鼻子唰得变得老长。  
全家人都意味深长的看着达米安，迪克甚至给了他一个拥抱。  
“你走开格雷森！我讨厌死这个了！”达米安鼻子又长了一点。

09  
提米鼻子很少变长，因为他聪明且把布鲁斯那套学得炉火纯青。但即使如此他仍然见过自己鼻子长长的模样。在他对着镜子，想着康纳的时候。  
“不喜欢你。”唰得变长。  
“喜欢你。”嗖得缩短。  
可好玩啦。

10  
达米安参与到夜巡活动中时提米就尽量避开与他们的相处，一个是因为达米安总是觉得是他抢了他乖儿子的身份一直叫着要杀掉他，另一个是因为不想被达米安的长鼻子杀死。  
总之，他开始独自在哥谭小镇里荡绳索，当然还有个便利的地方就是当他叫康纳的时候，康纳能立马出现在他面前。  
湛蓝的眼睛看着他，一眨一眨的，好看得抵得上他身后的群星。

11  
他们的关系越来越近，越来越近，木偶是没有心脏的，但是每一个木偶身体里都会被掏空一点，放一个心形的木头。  
康纳出现的时候，偶尔胸口处会开出一朵白色的小花，然后他就会摘下这个送给提米。提米拿着，感觉像是拿了康纳生命里最珍贵的什么东西。

12  
于是提米拿东西来换，然后打开自己的胸口，把那个心形的木头拿了出来。  
康纳瞅了半天说，“这样我的身体就会特别拥挤。”  
他们对视了半天，康纳也把自己的胸口打开，拿出身体里的心形木头塞进了提米的身体里，又接过提米的放进自己身体里。  
“你看，这样就不挤啦。”  
康纳冲他笑，脸红红的，哦，那可能是被快要日出的太阳照着的原因。  
提米呆愣愣的看着康纳。康纳被他盯得紧张，他冲在他眼前挥了挥手，“提米，你……你还好吗？”  
“我，很好。”提米感觉自己有了人类的心脏。  
砰砰砰地，一声大过一声。而他像是新生的木偶。  
提米犹豫了好长时间，突然想起来他们很久前那个谈话。

13  
“你听声音最低的限度是什么？”提米问。  
“除非你是蚂蚁的声音吧。”康纳笑着。  
然后提米在小声的说了一句，康纳就瞪大了眼睛。他一动不动的，像是一个没有出生的木偶。  
“所以……你听到了吗？”提米小声的问。  
“没……”  
咚。  
提米被康纳突然变得老长的鼻子戳下了房顶。

14  
不过康纳还是接住了提米，在提米落地的前一秒。

15  
提米看着康纳，康纳也看着提米，过了好久好久，提米才听到康纳说，“我听到了，而且我也喜欢你。”  
康纳的鼻子“嗖”地一声重新变回原样。  
“老天啊我真讨厌这个。”康纳抱怨道，鼻子又长了一点。提米看在眼里，笑着捂着胸口贴近康纳。  
他们的手啊，紧紧地握在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 【超蝠小段子】  
> （大超去表白，老爷拒绝。）  
> “NO。”布鲁斯刚说完，鼻子就穿透破了黑色的面罩，直直的戳到克拉克面前。  
> 而那个由魔法木头做成的魔法木偶人正惊喜的睁大自己的蓝眼睛，一眨一眨地看着布鲁斯。  
> 走为上计。布鲁斯这么想。
> 
> 【本来是想写的虐向的结局，肯定懒得再重写一遍虐了所以这边写一下原本的结局。】  
> （康纳消失了，死亡这个信息是迪克告诉提米的。）  
> 00  
> 提米盯着迪克的鼻子看了很长，很长时间。那个调皮的，经常会变长的鼻子这一次破天荒地没有变长。


End file.
